Kissed by An Angel
by Inuyasha's Priestess
Summary: He was my friend. My best friend. This was never supposed to happen. Tonight is our prom, I should have been there, dancing the night away with him, stealing kisses and receiving them. But no, I’m at a funeral…his funeral. OneShotVanHitomi


_Hey readers… wow its been a long time since I last posted anything but when I wrote this story I liked it so much that I wanted others to enjoy it too. Please Review and let me know what you think._

_I do not own any of the characters in Escaflowne but I wish I could own Van.  
_

Kissed by an Angel

He was my friend. My best friend. This was never supposed to happen. Tonight is our prom, I should have been there, dancing the night away with him, stealing kisses and  
receiving them. But no, I'm at a funeral…his funeral, dressed in black, with a bunch of strangers who probably never knew him the way I did. It's raining; it always raining. I used  
to hate the rain until he taught me to love it.

Did the Heaven's weep? They probably knew this was how it was going to end. I should have known that once I found happiness, it would be taken away from me. He helped me get through everything; my parents divorce, my brother's death, he saw it all and stayed through it all. Now that he's gone, does it all end here, with a priest saying some prayers and nothing but sadness and tears? The tears won't stop. Neither will the rain. It was raining when I first met him, too.

-------------Flashback-------------

Monday mornings suck! Walking to school sucks! Every morning started like this; my parents fighting and my brother doing drugs and stinking up the whole house. This morning was no different, except it was pouring rain out and I forgot my umbrella. By the time, I was halfway to school, my hair was soaked and I was shivering slightly. I stopped at the intersection and waited for the traffic light to turn green. Getting impatient, I was about to cross the street, on the red light but someone pulled me back in to their chest, just as a car came speeding by.

All of a sudden the rain stopped. Actually, there was an umbrella over my head stopping the rain from reaching me. I looked up and saw the hottest guy ever. He was about a foot taller than I was and you didn't have to take of his shirt to see he had some nice muscles. He had unusual reddish brown eyes, and a face that would make any girl get weak in the knees, including me. He looked at me with a small smile on his face and my heart skipped a beat. He was staring at me just as I was staring at him.

"Hey, have you ever heard of not crossing the street on a red light? He said.

His voice, it was rough, yet gentle, and caring. He looked so concerned for me and I didn't even know him. I couldn't speak. I think if I did, I would've made a fool out of myself. I continued to stare at him, stunned.

"Well at least say thank you."

He said as he continued to watch me staring at him, amused.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I mean thank you, I mean…" I kept mixing words in my mouth. I blushed. He let out a small laugh. Oh my God, I loved his laugh.

A completely gorgeous stranger just saved me from being hit by a car, was sharing his umbrella with me and holding me close. Alleluia! When I calmed myself down I opened my mouth again.

"Thank you…I guess I was just a little stunned, hehe. Um… you can let me go now." I said a little nervously.

But he didn't, He held me close and stared at me as though if he let go I'd disappear. I didn't even know who he was and I could already tell he'd be a very close person to me.

"I never want to let you go, not when I just found you." He whispered more to himself.

I don't think I was supposed to hear that, but I did. I didn't know what to say. I was going to be late for school but if I had to pick between him and school I'd pick him any day. After about a minute he seemed to have come out of his day dream and let go of me but I was still under his umbrella.

"I'm sorry." He said

He looked so cute at that moment, as thought he had been caught red handed.

"Uh, I'm looking for Gaea high school; do you know how to get there?" He said a little awkwardly.

Of course, I knew how to get there, if I didn't get there by 8:15, I'd get a detention. Thank god I always left home early.

"I go to Gaea. If you want, we could maybe go there together?"

I seemed to be getting more comfortable with him because I wasn't as quiet but I must have been blushing brighter than a tomato; He seemed amused by my blushing because he chuckled slightly. He was hot, he knew it, and he knew that I knew it too.

"I'd like that and if you want we can share my umbrella, you're soaked" he said to me and winked.

"I think I'd like that too." I said.

We walked to school quietly, and by the time we got there, many people turned their heads, wondering who was this hot guy walking next to quiet, lonely, Hitomi. It wasobvious that he was going to be popular, especially with the female population. Just the thought of all those sluts trying to get their hands on him made me jealous. I walked him to the office and was about to leave when he grabbed my hand and gently brought me closer to himself. He gently placed me so that my back was facing his chest. The halls were deserted. I felt myself blush, I'd never been this close to a man before, and I could feel his gentle breathing on my ear. I closed my eyes as the sound of his voice reached me.

"What's your name?"

My name? What was my name? I don't think I cared at the precise moment!

"Umm…Uhh… H-Hitomi… Hitomi Kanzaki"

"Hitomi…"

It looked as though he was testing it out, to see how it sounded at the tip of his tongue. He turned me around so that I was facing him and used his hand to lift up my chin and looked at me straight in the eye,

"I don't know why I'm doing this but I feel as though we have something special, I want to get to know you better."

I blushed. If it were anyone else, I probably would've kicked him in the balls and ran. I don't know why, but I felt I could trust him, as though he would never hurt me.I was supposed to stay away from boys, they 're players who screw you and leave you. But I didn't want to believe that he could be a player who was using me. I replied to his comment with a question.

"What's your name?"

"Van…Van Slanzar de Fanel."

We smiled at each other.

-------------Present Day-------------

It was rare after our first meeting, were always together. In a small period of time he had become my best friend, my most valuable friend and I don't know how it happened but by the time Valentines Day came around, we were officially a couple. We knew we loved each other, but we never told one another. We were content just by being boyfriend and girlfriend. He became my other half, I told him absolutely everything and kept no secrets. We shared our thoughts, dreams and plans for the future. Van even told me that he had no future if I wasn't in it. Just remembering how he had said it, is making me want to cry all over again. I wish he would get up from the casket, take me in his arms again, kiss me senseless and never let me go. We were supposed to move in together after prom, everything was planned and I had already begun to pack. Why did that car have to come ruin it all?

-------------Flashback (a week before present day)-------------

I walked up onto the stage, my head held high ready to get my diploma. It was finally happening, high school was finally coming to an end. I graduated! I quickly got down from the stage, intent on giving a big hug to Van. I saw him standing there waiting for me and my pace sped up. Jumping into his arms, I gave him a big hug and a kiss on each cheek. He held me close as the rest of the graduates got up to receive their diploma.

While everyone was outside throwing their caps in the air, Van and I had snuck off to the park next to the school. I didn't mind walking but he insisted on carrying me bridal style all the way. We laughed the whole way, occasionally stealing kisses from one another. I decided I would tell him I loved him that night, right after graduation. We still hadn't told one another even though we already knew. We sat in the park for a long sometime just cherishing one another's company.

It was getting late and I had to get home but he wouldn't let me go that easily. This evolved into a game of tag. I had stopped at an intersection and was about to start running when the light turned green but as soon as I was in the middle of the road, everything happened in slow motion. A speeding car crossed a red light and was about to hit me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Van running towards me screaming to get out of the way. My body froze, I couldn't move. I was pushed aside just in time but Van…he…

By the time I looked up the car was already speeding down the street and Van lay motionless in the middle of the road. Using all my strength I gently brought him to the sidewalk and held his hand. He was covered in blood and I had tears streaming down my face. It was raining again.

"Van, why did you do that?!"

"…"

"Why!!!"

"Because I love you Hitomi"

Those three words that I wanted to hear for so long. He said them. I was crying so much it was getting hard to breathe. Using all his strength, he slowly pulled himself up kissed my lips. I held on to him tightly, kissing him back with as much love as I could. He then lay back down but continued to look at me. It was obvious he was in pain but he was hiding it for my sake.

"I love you so much it hurts. Please just tell me that you love Hitomi and I'll die in peace."

"No Van you won't…you can't…"

He cut me off.

"Hitomi just tell me you love me."

Just when my crying has slowed down a little, it came back full force.

"I do. I love you Van. I love you so much. Don't leave me, please, we'll get you to a doctor and everything will be all right."

I leaned down and kissed him again. He pulled away with a small smile on his face. He took my hand, kissed it, placed something in it, and then he passed on, but not before saying he loved me one last time.

I stayed there crying in the rain, I don't know how long I sat there holding him but I must've lost consciousness because when I woke up I was in a hospital bed and Van was no where to be seen. I wanted it all to be a dream, but I was very real. When the doctor came and explained what happened the tears started all over again.

-------------Present Day-------------

The funeral was over, everyone is leaving because the rain's getting heavier, but I'm still here, at his grave. He died to save me. He loved me more than he loved his own life. I looked at the ring he had placed in my hand before he died.

"I will always love you Van. We'll meet again someday."

-------------Future (2 weeks later) -------------

It's raining and I am at his grave again, I can't forget about him, every where I go I see him watching me. I want to see him again because I miss him so much. I look into the sky and pray.

"If there is a God, please let me see him again, one more time… please"

I turn my back on Van's grave, ready to go home and cry some more. I had not expected my prayers to be answered but the rain stops and a feather fell from the sky. It landed in my hands and I heard a voice…his voice.

"Hitomi…"

I turned around so fast that I was falling forward, but he caught me, he was always there to catch me. I breathed in his scent and looked up at him. He hadn't changed at all but he had wings coming out of his back. An angel. His hands were on my waist and he was smiling at me. Tears were coming down my eyes as fast as they had when he left me. I lifted my hand to his face to see if it was really him. It was him!

"Van you're here…Van!!!"

I reached on my tiptoes and kissed him senseless. I felt so good to see him again, to feel him again. He was just as happy because he was holding me so tightly. I never wanted to let go again.

"Hitomi, I tried…I tried my hardest… but I couldn't pass on properly knowing you were still here. I can't take it anymore; I never want to leave you again."

"Van, please take me with you. Life isn't the same without you by my side…I don't want to live if your not by my side"

He nodded

He picked me up bridal style, just as he had that night, and spread his wings. We were flying and I held on to him tightly. We flew to the sky, higher and higher until I couldn't see the earth anymore. We flew up to the gates of heaven where I was to sat with him till the end of time.

And we were never separated again.

The End

_I was going to end it when Van died but I hate sad endings, besides Hitomi and Van are made for each other lol a match made in Heaven. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review._


End file.
